1. Field
Aspects of some example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume, when compared to the cathode ray tube, are being developed. Some examples of flat panel display devices are a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display.
Of these, the organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes, which generate light by recombination of electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display device has a quick response speed and is operated with low consumption of power.
However, in order to have a uniform quality, a pixel circuit of the organic light emitting display device may compensate for the characteristic difference of the thin film transistor (TFT) within the pixel. Further, as time passes, the efficiency of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced due to the deterioration of the organic matter, and thereby the luminance may be reduced. For example, if the organic light emitting device is deteriorated, the self-resistance increases, and as such, the current flowing into the organic light emitting device is reduced according to the same voltage, and thereby the luminance is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.